


Masterpiece

by Heyimtephy



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Bad Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimtephy/pseuds/Heyimtephy
Summary: Raven was his greatest masterpiece.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Masterpiece

"What is this?."

Azar, for being the son of Gotham's best detective, he could certainly be slow at times.

"A gift." Raven wanted to laugh at his dumbfounded expression to the box in her hands. "You want me to give you the complete meaning of a Gift Damian?"

"I know the concept perfectly." Damian frowned, not amused by his girlfriend's sarcasm. "I just do not understand why the occasion."

"It's just a spontaneous occasion."

"Spontaneous? It is our anniversary or...?. "

She rolled her eyes,he was already plotting hundreds of theories inside that hard head of his. But she was not lying when she said that that silver box in her hands was just a spontaneous gift from her part simply because lately she felt interested in exploiting some creativity between them.

"Open it!" Raven insisted as she shoved the box at Damian. "I bought it for both of us."

"They are chocolates, right? . Very clever, you give me something that you are going to eat by yourself ... "Damian commented with a pleasant grin on his lips, but when the silver packaging revealed what it was hiding he got very confused. "What is this?."

Intrigued, he inspected that wooden box in his hands. Soon his curiosity changed to surprise when he found within it some brushes and a small variety of paints. Damian gave her a genuine smile as he inspected the fine brushes.

"You like them?." She ask.

"Of course, I would appreciate anything that comes from you."

"Then next time I give you a cheaper gift.”

Damian shook his head, but the slight smile didn't fade from his face as his eyes scanned every detail of every new brushes.

“These brushes are different from what I usually use. Do they have any special use? "

"Maybe." She whispered in a possible invitation.

He seemed not even been listen to her, he was sinking deeper and deeper into the discovery of his new brushes. But knowing that he would soon discover her true intentions, Raven got up to leave him alone in bed to ensure that the door to the man's room would be locked.

"You are acting very mysterious, Demon." Damian commented upon seeing her walk through her room.

"I always am."

"Impossible to deny it. Could you elaborate on your reasons behind this gift? "

"I want to support you in opening your horizons in painting." With that said she closed the curtains on the large window, hiding them from the stars in the sky. "Experimenting with new styles will be good for your creativity."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I can paint some tulips in your favorite cup. “

Raven hummed in approval as she admired the unfinished canvas of ocean waves near his bed. To be the great son of Batman, it took him a long time to discover the true intentions of her present. How long would she have to wait?

"Wait ... Is this Body paint?" Damian winced in confusion as he showed her one of the many paint jars.

**_Finally._ **

It didn't take long for her to turn her body and take tentative steps towards him, emerald eyes glued to her in full curiosity.

“I've always been jealous of all the attention you pay to your paintings, the way your brush so delicately your canvas. I would like to experience that kind of devotion from you by myself. Tell me Damian, do you feel inspired to create something on me? "

Raven smiled from ear to ear and wanted to erase all the doubts that were formulated behind his green irises as she took off her cloak. The fabric fell slowly down her body allowing him to flood in with the vision of her fully exposed body.

"Oh ..." Damian sighed, the brushes in his hands falling to the ground.

" _Oh yes_." Raven gifted him a flirtatious grin before silvering a kiss on his cheek.

———————————————————————————-

She must have imagined that her plan would end like this from the first instant that she decided to give him a gift that would absorb all his attention.

Raven smacked her lips annoyingly as she lose the sensation of her arms from spending hours resting her chin on them. The gentle brushes on her back were long past relaxing, now, after so long of being in this position, she swore that her body was sticking to the bed.

"You know, I was referring to something more intimate and physical when I asked you if wanted to use the body paint on me… —I don't know, what we could do with it?… A wild night of sex maybe?"

"Shh..don't move, you will ruin my work."

"Maybe I want to ruin it." Raven murmured stubbornly against her arms.

Her hips were between the man's legs, who was leaning over her as he drew with his new brushes on her back. She was totally willing and naked before him and Raven couldn't believe how much he ignored her to focus on just painting. Damian had even developed a kind of pattern; he drew for half an hour, when finish he would take a picture of her back and then erase his work with a damp cloth to start over again. This was the fifth time he had repeated the same action.

“You were the one who insisted on being my canvas. Remember?"

"I thought it was going to be more fun."

"It is for me." He said sincerely as a brush swept up Raven's back and sent a shiver through her. “In fact, I have a beautiful view from here. It motivates my creative side to perfection. "

"Whatever ... I'm tired." She said with a long groan.

"This will be the last one, I promise."

"Just hurry, before I'm stuck forever in this bed."

"That wouldn't be too bad." Damian continued with his task even though she elbowed him, "Why are you disappointed with your own gift my love? Did you have other expectations?"

"Shut up and finish Van Gogh.”

She heard him snort softly before silently refocusing.

This time she closed her eyes and embraced the silence to enjoy a peaceful moment, enjoying the gentle touch and the cool feel of the paint against her skin.

It took a few minutes before the brush movements stop completely.

"It's done, do you want to see my final work?" He whispered into her ear before pulling himself off her and helping her to stand up without ruining the still fresh painting.

Raven allowed him to lead her to the large mirror on the wall, she had already lost interest or the importance of the lack of clothes on her. She was that annoyed.

"How do you want me to see what's on my back like this?" Raven rolled her eyes when he turned her around in front of the mirror, even though she twisted her neck barely could see some colored spots on her shoulder. "I am half demon, not the exorcist's girl, I cannot turn my neck to see my back."

“Patience, I'll take a picture of it.”

Raven waited until hearing the click of the camera to turn around and receive the phone he offered. Now she would see what Damian had invested so much time in.

"Tulips ..." She said softly when saw the photo of a small field of tulipson her back.

"They are your favorites.”

"You know me too well." Raven planted a small kiss on his lips as she continue admiring the photos he kept on his phone.

There was a painting of the stars and another of herself surrounded by her powers in a mystical but beautiful aura. Every piece on her skin was divine, he really had talent for this.

"You like them?"

"They are beautiful, it was worth losing the feeling of my body for each one of them, they are very good Damian."

"I had a dazzling source of inspiration."

"Mmmm ..." She sighed against the kiss he planted on her neck before he warmth left her. "They are amazing, but after this I don't think I want to touch a bed again for a few days."

"Those are bad news indeed, because I still have some ideas on how to use my gift."

"Huh? —- Ah! Damian Wayne! What the fuck… ”Raven couldn't even finish cursing, she was flabbergasted after he decided to pour one of the paint bottles in her. Now the right side of her body; her hips, waist and one of her breasts were covered in an intense blue. "Are you crazy?"

"Not crazy."

"Dead then."

"Later." Damian took her by the arm to move her to where he had abandoned all his painting supplies. “I want to exploit this to the fullest. I am very inspired right now. “

“Too much for my lack of patience. "

She stare at him as he moved some things on the ground to grab a large blank canvas. What was he going to do with that?, She wasabout to ask him when he stood in front of her with the canvas ready in hands.

"Don't stand so straight, let your body show its natural curves."

"By Azar." Raven put a hand to her face. "How do you plan that I accomplished something like that?!"

Damian rolled his eyes at her as he left the white canvas on the floor to approach her and accommodate her body on one side, then lifted her chin, relaxed her back and moved her hips a little to the left.

"Stay like this and don't move."

She did as he instructed....the faster they finished with this the faster she can go back to her room, the dry paint on her body was already itching.

**_Mental note number 123432432 from Raven: Never gift painting supplies to her boyfriend ever again._ **

Raven let out a whine of protest as she felt something cold being pushed against her body. During her distraction Damian had picked up the canvas from the floor to brush it against the side of her body.

"Perfect ." Damian exhaled in admiration as he laid the finished product of his inspiration on the bed. "What do you think?, Do you like it Raven?"

A blue line of her body was captured on that white canvas. It seemed to be impossible but her curves were there, it was a sensual vision… erotic.

"It's okay." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I in love with it." The rush of his artistic emotion sparkled in his eyes. "It is my best work to this day."

"Do not exaggerate."

Their eyes connected for a second and Raven could witness the spark of challenge in the man's emerald eyes.

_Oh no, he was having a new idea._

"You are right, I can improve it." He planted a kiss on her cheek before rushing to his closet and excitedly began to stir stuff inside it.

"Now what are you going to do?." She was not amused.

"Be creative." Damian took out a blank canvas form the closet, spread it on the floor and then took all the new paints and sprayed drop after drop on it until the canvas was covered by red, pink, green and lilac polka dots ...

"Well, I'll leave you with your ... creativity." Raven looked reluctantly at his new project. "I'm out this time, I'll go take a shower."

"A shower? Not when there is still practice left. …"

"More practice?" She whine in exasperation when Damian stopped her from sneaking back into her cloak. “I have been naked here for at least four hours. Even though I love you and your talent, I had enough, I'm tired and cold. "

"Cold will pass quickly." Damian said with a flirtatious smile. "And I was talking about how you needed more practice ... maybe inspiration will come to you if you work on me."

He let go of her to slowly to prick his shirt off his back, a way so simple and seductive that it made Raven take his hint instantly.

"I don't know, I'm not that good with brushes." Raven said with false disinterest.

"Then..." Damian approached her to slip his arms around her waist and thus brush their bodies together. "How about we make things more physical?"

Raven could not help but arch against him, she gave him a smile as with her fingertips took a bit of the paint that had not yet dried on her waist and then painted with a caress the face of a skeptical Damian

"It's finally my turn…."

She leaned back into his arms, inspecting her own canvas on that muscular chest that already bore his own natural markings. Raven kissed the scar in the middle of his chest, the same one that signified death and his rebirth as her fingers painted on blue those scars that she could recognized.

She heard him sigh as his grip on her waist became persistent. She smirked and with some mischief made a poor quality drawing above his heart ...

"An 'R', really?" Damian questioned the handwriting circled on his chest. "I hope it's from Raven."

"From Robin." She corrected.

“It has been many years since I stopped being Robin. I think you can exploit your creative side a little bit more ... "

"Perhaps…." Raven murmured, too distracted with each stroke she made on his golden skin.

A low-key laugh left her lips as hands hesitantly rested on his abdomen.

"What?." He didn't understand that giggle.

"Nothing, I just had an idea."

"Would you like to share it with me?" He said in amusement, strong hands on her hips as he reached out to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I promise not to steal it."

“Well....What do you think if I write in here; 'Raven was here' and then I make a drawing of an arrow pointing to your crotch?. " Although she will be joking, Raven blushed waiting for a reaction to her silly idea.

"Your friendship with Rose Wilson is affecting you so much, only she would turn art into an obscene and absurd prank." Damian shook his head, secretly surprised by what he heard. "But, I have a better idea of what you can do to me …"

The distance between them closed to allow themselves to meet in a kiss in a slow dance that generously allowed them to feel the textures of his lips and savor the delicious flavor that made them shiver and melt to the ground that poorly held them up.

She sighed against his mouth as she felt him press their bodies down, slowly guiding them to be on their knees on the flor.

Damian laid her between his arms while still pouring her lips with sweets kisses as Raven's back hit the long cloth covered with variousstains of paints that now wet her nakedness, hissing with the heat of her skin.

"Are you happy?, Is this how you expected to use your lovely gift?" Damian murmured into the early night as he hover over her, watching her with flirtatious emeralds. He filled his fingertips with yellow paint to draw two lines between the valley of her chest until finished it on her belly. "To end in a night of wild sex?”

Raven sank her teeth into her lip as she watched him use one hands to help remove the rest of his clothing. After that she didn't have time to respond as Damian brutally grabbed her by the waist to catch her lips again. Like this their dominance or their kisses began with the promise of a sweet sin to commit that only excited more and more the inside of the demon.

Damian's fingers gripped her hips as he enthusiastically drank her moans between the dance of their lips. The fire ran through his veins until it reach the hardness of his body that began to rub against the very nakedness of the demon that also burned already to have him.

He was ready for her, however, Raven wasn't ready to give him what he wanted, she first would make him suffer for a while.

"Not yet." Raven firmly pushed him until he was sitting up, leaning his arms against the white cloth.

Damian could only gulp in nervous anticipation at her mischievous smile as she focused with a hungry gaze between his spread legs andhis bulging erection. A ghostly touch on his member caused Damian to close his eyes to enjoy the tiny spark that aroused his lust intensely.

Raven amused herself for a time with harmless and playful touches that transformed the man's face into expressions that she find so delightful. Her greed made her feel a wild need of make him feel so much more.

She heard him hiss in great bliss as she took him fully in her mouth.As Raven clung to his strong thighs watched between her lashes every expression she caused with her slow suction...all his reactionswere additive.

Damian groaned, his muscles tensed under Raven's hands at the feel of her sharp teeth sending a perfect mix of pain and pleasure through him.

The demon's lips moved down and up on him, beginning in a swift rhythm that increased the flame of his body, but as she felt him tighten inside her mouth she returned to a slow torture. Her daring act earned her a glare full of pure frustration.

“Play nice Demon." He said harshly even though his face contorted with the pleasure that his lover's lips provoked. “ _Raven_.”

"No." She murmured as she let him go, licking her lips and savoring the trace of his taste on them. "I will do as I please, after all, I must first find my _inspiration_..."

She also felt the need to seek that provocative contact of passion and lust between their bodies. The mere idea of pleasing each other sent an electric shock through her entire being,after all that had been her plan from the moment she bought the pack of paints. However, the stubborn side of her wanted to make Damian succumb a little more in frustration, after all he owed her for making her wait so long for this.

“Did you change your mind love, you no longer want me? "

“On the contrary, I want you with all my being… but I will have you on my owns terms. And, You can enjoy it… ”She adjusted her body to straddle him but without any contact between their bodies… _yet_. Her hand again full on paint drew a squiggle over his heart."…or not."

"You are pushing your luck." He said back in a whisper.

The cold paint on his hands caused a chill over her skin as he placed them roughly on her slender waist as hedraw them closer and makes lips meet again in the continuation of that sweet sensation they started a few minutes ago.

Her paint-filled hands roamed through his broad chest as Damian's intense attention left her with a heavy breath. Her mouth escaped from his for seconds to catch mouthfuls of air before returning to give herself to his kisses once again.

A gasp escaped her when felt Damian stealthily slide a hand down her hips until he found the wetness on her center.

She slapped his hand away _…he needed to wait a little longer to have her._

Damian's annoyed growl vibrated against her lips, but she didn't mind it and just continued happily pressing kisses on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to embraced within the warmth that grew fully within her stomach. The slow and passionate kisses intoxicated her with all his affection until it made her lost herself in a universe where only the two of them existed.

One more time she gasped in surprise, this time at the unexpectedly delicious feeling that shook her body when Damian pressed the tip of his erection against the heat of her body. It felt so good and right that it took all her sanity not to surrender right there to the sensation of their sexes brushing with the expectation of the future to come, it was torture to push him away by the chest until he laid him down while she raised her hips in the air to get away from the delightful promise of pleasure.

Damian's need to have hers made him hold her tight by her hips, refusing to let her move away from him. Raven pulled his hands awayand this time using magic she made sure he could no longer use them.

"You can't do this Raven." Damian breathed heavily, trying to break the pressure of the magic against his wrists, his body arched towards her seeking her warmth without much success.

Sometimes he could be so dramatic when she denied his whims.

“ _Shh…_ Im getting my inspirations." The brilliance of his amethysts silenced him.

With mischievous mischief she pushed their hips together at the same time that she devoted herself to drawing insignificant doodle on the man's chest. Damian squirmed underneath her as Raven continued to slowly push their hips, changing the pace from time to time to elicit from Damian murmurs of pleasant frustration.

“Roth.” He blew her name out of his nose.

"Yes?." She replied, acting as if she was very distracted painting with her fingers, but never stoping the movement of her hips.

"Release me... ** _now._** "

The mere danger in his deep voice promised that the heat sheltering within her would explode just by hearing it.

Damian didn't wait for her reply and in a mere blink Raven found her back against the paint on the floor with emerald eyes glowing full on the fire of desire.

"You can't keep doing this Raven ..."

"Doing what?." Raven returned in anticipation as she tapped tentatively on the man's back, sending chills down his tanned skin.

"Keep denying us.” Damian gave her a smile full of complicity and secrets that only they understand, Raven couldn't help but mimic it.

“You’re right, I can’t.”

And with the same determination of her words, she let her fingers dug into his hair, her nails dug into his scalp before sharing a more intimate and sensual kiss that stoled his breath.

Raven allowed herself first to be enveloped by his affection and then finally without warning let him entered her. She received him with a deep groan as Damian held her tight against his chest to begin moving together in entwined limbs.

The cold paint on them blended between the closeness of their bodies that already burned with the sensation of pleasure.

Everything felt so good, so ** _right_** that it did not matter that in this moment the flames burning inside her ended up consuming all of her.

Her lips parted slightly as the rhythm of their hips became so wild that only left room to feel the need and passion mingling in the pleasure of the action. Raven gasped breathlessly, her hands spread over the large white cloth under her looking for where to hold onto this reality, but the only thing she found was her hands full of paint that had not dried yet. In the end she held onto him again, together enjoying the fire of her senses increasing with their union.

"I always ask myself, how much does life owe me?" He lightly bit her ear, planting a light kiss before whispering intimately. "That it paid me with you,it made me know you and then giving me the opportunity to hold you into my arms."

"Damian." She called his name in a low moan that begged for more of him. Her heart weighed inside with the sincerity of his words… she needed him… she wanted him… she loved him.

Damian's lower lip trembled and his chest trembled under her touch as he made her request a reality increasing the friction between his bodies in an unbridled way. Raven wrapped her legs tightly around his hips wanting to take everything he had to give her.

The heat on her guts spread through every corner of her, looking for an outlet and lead her to feel the most magnificent satisfaction. One that she could only find when intertwined in mind and body with the person for whom she felt everything and more.

In the end what she needed was another kiss full of everything she never asked for and yet he was willing to give her. One more kiss to feel how Damian's member tightening inside her and then suddenly she feel thousands of bubbles exploding pleasantly in the bottom of her stomach.

The tension had exploded into a bomb of sensations and emotions, a pleasure that made her float in space with Damian's arms holding her with the assurance of never letting her go ever again.

United as one;same mind, same heart ... as if no one in this world could give her the same love as the one he could gave her, a love that night after night grew more and more.

She enjoyed every second of his warmth, refusing to let go as he collapsed in her arms as he experienced the same bliss as her.

The climax was a stroke of satisfaction that they both enjoyed untilgradually vanished from her bodies.

Raven rested her forehead against his shoulder, not caring that the fresh paint on him stained it. She accompanied Damian in taking small breaths that soothed the burning of her muscles and the adrenaline that still pulsed in her blood.

"That was ..." She said breathlessly, her arms wrapped in him as she searched his still cloudy with pleasure green eyes .

"A night of wild sex?" Damian said back naughtily.

"Something like that." Raven nodded a little disoriented.

Damian click his tongue kind of offended by her reply butlet it pass, he broke the union of their bodies to lay them gently on the cloth, still too exhausted to think of anything other than lying side by side.

"Hope this paint washes off easily." She commented with a yawn.

Damian's skin was stained with a mixture of colors tha herself had patted on him,the contrast with his tanned skin cause his emeralds to shine on her in a way that made her feel a nice warmth in her stomach and in her heart.

Taking a quick look at herself she realized that she was in the same condition. The paint began to dry on her body, it felt rough on her skin and not to mention how her hair was a disaster ... it would be a nightmare when combing it.

"And I hope it's not toxic, I think I swallow a lot of it." Damian said in disgust as he snuggled close to her, not ready to let her go anytime soon. “But I must admit, spontaneous gifts can be pleasant surprise. It is a pity that we finished the painting in only one try."

“It's your fault for spending three hours painting on my back. I won't say it was a waste, but you get my point.”

“I can always buy more. Although ... We really don't need any more, you are already a piece of art. " He whispered tenderly into her ear as his fingers gripped her waist in a hug. "My Masterpiece."

"Ughh..you always get so cheesy after sex." Raven hid her laugh in his chest as she settled against him.

The sarcastic comment made him laugh, and she could only moan happily when she felt his lips on her forehead.

"And you always have fun making me suffer."

"I cannot deny the truth."

"I adore you, do you know that?" Damian grinned as he brushed off a lock of hair that had stuck to her face.

"Yes, and the feeling is mutual". Mimicking his smile, Raven leaned down to taste her lover's lips once more.

**_She really loves him._ **


End file.
